


you

by fated



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated/pseuds/fated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>he toys absently with louis' fingers between his, wondering what he could have possibly done right, in some hypothetical past life, to deserve this boy.</em>
</p><p>(harry and louis, the morning after a fight.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you

**Author's Note:**

> the impossibly fluffy product of my insomniac brain, written on my iphone because harry loves louis so much??? and it keeps me up at night

harry wakes slowly, sprawled supine on his hotel bed with the sun flickering softly through the shades in wavelike pulses. his arm is in pins and needles beside him, trapped under louis' signature mop of bedhead. he's so endeared at the sight of it, he can almost taste it - that same sick-sweet knot in his throat that hasn't gone down in years.

louis is breathing steadily, his hair just inches from harry's face on their shared pillow when harry turns his head to look. louis is turned away from him, one hand balled in the sheets adorably and the other clutching harry's hand like it's a lifeline - he must have done that at some point in the night, unconsciously. harry's heart lurches at the thought. he toys absently with louis' fingers between his, wondering what he could have possibly done right, in some hypothetical past life, to deserve this boy; even after the night they've had, he finds himself wondering it. always does.

he feels, more than hears louis awake - louis pulls his hand from harry's and wipes at his eyes with a small almost-whimper that makes harry's insides flip. he turns over, facing harry, and places his hands against harry's chest. it's so gentle, so familiar even now, that harry's heart aches.

for a moment, louis just looks at harry, and harry looks back. louis' expression is blank, almost studious, and. he's beautiful, so beautiful, and harry can't help but run a hand through his hair, stroking at his face and messy fringe. he wonders, again - this time about what his own face must look like, when he looks at louis. he imagines he must look like a bit of a wreck. that'd be fitting, probably. he's always been a bit of a wreck over louis, and they both know it.

"alright?" harry says finally. louis says nothing for a beat, then curls the hand on the front of harry's t-shirt into a fist and moves closer, clinging to him. harry's arms are around him at once, then, his hands rubbing his back, his lips kissing his forehead, his hair. "lou," he breathes, "baby." louis wraps an arm around harry's side and holds on.

harry is content to stay like that indefinitely, marveling at how right, how unbelievably _good_ it is just to hold louis close - but he pulls away anyway, bringing a hand up to louis' face when louis looks up at him.

"do you want to talk about it?" harry asks, brushing his thumb over louis' jaw. louis bites his lip. he's so beautiful it's unreal. harry opens his mouth, ready to say something, anything to make it better, when louis answers.

"'msorry," he says, "i'm - a huge sodding fuck-up. i didn't mean -" his voice breaks then, a little crease forming between his eyebrows, his gaze averted. harry pulls him back in, shushing him and caressing his hair. "baby. no, it's - not your fault. i'm sorry, lou."

louis shakes his head. "i just get scared," he says, voice so quiet harry strains to hear it, "scared, yeah, wonderin' why - _how_ \- you'd want me, still." harry freezes, feels louis tremble. "i'm," he continues, "i'm just so -"

"don't," harry says, taking louis' face between his hands. "don't - i don't want to know how that sentence ends, lou, i - i know you. all of you, even the parts you think are shit - and i love you. you're all i could ever want. that's all that matters, you and me." he leans in, kisses him once, twice. louis nuzzles into harry's neck, eyes shut tight and curled so small that harry feels like he could burst with love and protectiveness. "do you know how happy it makes me, knowing you're mine? lou, it's unbelievable. it's better than anything i could possibly have," he says. "i could never want anyone else." he pauses, takes a breath. "i'm - i'm so sorry you felt like this. even for a second."

"i love you," louis whispers. "i love you," he repeats, again and again, like a litany, like an unsaid prayer.

harry kisses him, closed-mouthed and warm and good. he's never loved anyone more.

they'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: louiscompass


End file.
